digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Spirit Xros/Chapter 4
=Chapter 4: Spirit Xros= Description Team 3H learns about a new type of Digivolution, Spirit Xros, while on a mission to find Hiro a new partner. Chapter 4 Hallow was surprised when they told him about the incident with Apemon. Not angry, just surprised. He assigned Team 3H to help Hiro find his new partner. “Why do we have to do this?” Dawn complained the moment they left Hall. “This is all Hiro’s business, not ours!” “Dawn!” Coronamon scolded. “Be courteous! Hiro is your friend! We’re doing something nice for him.” “He’s not my friend!” Dawn retorted. “I hardly even know him! Anyways, this is his business, not ours!” Then all three of their Digivices glowed, each displaying a different Greek letter. For the third time, Dusk’s showed a purple lambda, Dawn’s had an orange delta, and Hiro’s had a green xi. A large, white, bird-like Digimon appeared. “Hello,” he said. “I am Chronomon Holy Mode. I have come to inform you of a special Digivolution, known as Spirit Xros. In Spirit Xros, Tamers give their Digimon part of their soul to borrow. Spirit Xros can be done with multiple Digimon. In that case, the Tamer must give each Digimon a piece of their Soul. It is returned when the Digimon is done battling. Now, you three, Hiro’s new partner will be found at the place were opposites meet to take a break from their grueling war. Use Spirit Xros there, and Hiro’s partner will appear.” “And that is...?” Dawn asked, but Chronomon Holy Mode was gone. “I think I know where he’s talking about!” Hiro started to run. The others followed. He took them to Cliff Beach. Although, that very poorly fit Chronomon's description. “Wow,” Dawn said. “That was easy. Now, we have to Spirit Xros!” she yelled at Dusk. “How do we to that?” Dusk replied. “No idea,” Dawn said. “Say something-Style Spirit Xros,” Lunamon said. “You can choose whatever style you want, but you’ll be stuck with it. And remember, it has to do with your partner.” “Since Lunamon is a bunny,” Dusk said, then thought for a second, and shouted, “Then I have chosen mine! Leaping-Style Spirit Xros!” Lunamon became a sort of winged bunny, holding a sword with 水剣 (Suiken) written on it. “IceCrescemon!” she roared. “Coronamon!” Dawn cried. “Burning-Style Spirit Xros!” Coronamon transformed into a pure fire lion with glowing white fangs and blazing yellow eyes. “BurningFiramon!” he growled. “Okay, we did that,” Dawn said. “Now where is the Digimon Chronomon told us about? Some type of giant demon bird flew in front of them. "Is that it?" Dawn shrieked. "Think so," Hiro replied. "So, guys, the mission is over! Hey, Digimon! You're my new partner!" The bird stopped and said, "I am Velgemon. You two must defeat me and I will allow myself to be your partner." "No problem," BurningFiramon said. "Éruption Solaire!" He shot three fire missiles at Velgemon. "Suiken!" IceCrescemon cried, slashing Velgemon with her sword. "Tokki Eol Eum!" IceCrescemon readied a huge ball of ice and shot it at Velgemon. "Bruciore Leone!" BurningFiramon tackled Velgemon. "Master of Darkness!" Velgemon roared, shooting a laser at IceCrescemon. "Bruciore Leone!" BurningFiramon cried again, not tackling Velgemon, but conjuring a lion out of fire to attack. Velgemon started laughing. "You guys are tough!" he said. "Fine, I'll be Hiro's partner. Chronomon told me all about your plan." "Wait, Velgemon, can you Spirit Xros?" Hiro asked. "Not alone," Velgemon replied. "But I can with a partner." "Sweet!" Hiro pulled out his Digivice. "Death-Style Spirit Xros!" Digivolutions <>